While You Were Sleeping
by Hazed Dream
Summary: Chaos and Hype soon find out in NYC anything can happen while your sleeping. Anything. R
1. Sleeping On Stoops

You'se are kidding me, you've gotta be." I huffed under my breath in an enraged tone. What do you say to some old hag who tells you you'll be moving in with your newfound brother and not only your brother, but his friends. Christ, I just met the kid and here I am being told we're related. Let me start from the beginning, I'm Patch.   
  
Patch, weird name, right? Yeah, I'd say so too...but I never knew my real name. I was left on the steps of the News Girls Orphanage in Manhattan at four months old, left to be taught the life of a news girl. My life consisted of selling papers for those "above me" in society, like Pulitzer and Herst. What crap it was, too. My parents had screwed me over, my brother had screwed me over, my friends had screwed me over and now the government screwed me over. The News Girl Lodging House and the News Boy Lodging House were to be joined together at the end of this week, it Thursday, two days to go.  
  
Hypes Point of View  
  
"So I just grabbed that jerk and socked him in the face." I shouted at my friend, Chaos, making a fist and smacking it into the palm of my hand, "He turned around and just wailed me in the face, like that." I grabbed the back of her head in order to show her how the Bulls had hit me across the face repeatedly.  
  
She stared in amazement, "so dat's how you'se got that hell of a shiner." She replied, spitting at the ground and kicking a loose pebble from the asphalt.  
  
"Heck yeah it is." I laughed, holding my hand up to my prized black and blue as we walked aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan. I had met Chaos two days ago, on a Tuesday in April, just like myself she had run away from home and an abusive one at that. We had clicked due to the similarity in our pasts, though we never talked about it. My mother had died during the birth of my little sister, Sadie, and my father had never seemed to appreciate the exsistance of either one of us. Hence the reason he would continuously punch, kick and spit on me. I knew Chaos had had a bad experience herself from the mysterious scar above her left eyebrow, it gave her a tough sort of grungey look. I liked it. I liked her.  
  
I gazed at the sky, it had suddenly turned from an indigo shade to a dark blue punctured with fragments of black, "God, it's gotten late." I commented lightly, "We'se should find a place ta stay for da night." I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, there's gotta be a stoop somewhere 'round 'ere dat we can sleep on. Luckily it looks like it'll be warm tonight." Chaos searched through the darkness for a spot to sleep, letting her eyes adjust to the dim outlines made by the moon, "There's a stoop." She pointed to a fairly rundown area with a shingle nailed to the door, a good portion of it dangling. We slowly walked over and sat down, curling up into two tight masses to keep ourselves warm and dosing off slowly in the moonlit summer night. 


	2. Drunken Cards

****

Jack's Point Of View  


"C'mon Spot, ya dirty bastard, down it .. down it." I cheered on my fellow News Boy from Brooklyn, Spot Conlon.   
  
"I can't Jack, I've drank to much." Spot slurred his words together, stumbling over to the stool on which I sat, "Too damn much." He clapped his hand down on my shoulder as best he could and smiled a weak smile at me, "Your the best, Jack, taking me out to get a drink once I've found out the worst news of my life." He paused, letting the idea run through his mind one last time, "How can **I** be related to **Patch**? God, she's such a bitch." He shook his head in disgust before attempting to stand up and walk from the bar doors.  
  
I quickly got to my feet and slapped down the few extra dollars I had managed to pickpocket off a local business man, "That should pay for it sir." I snapped over my shoulder, grabbing Spot's arm and helping him to walk down the street in a mannerly fashion.  
  
"God Jack, you'se are da best." He kept repeating as we approached our Lodging Home. I sighed, just one day left until we would be sharing our lovely home with evil girls of all shapes and sizes. Evil girls like the two that Spot just tripped upon going up the stairs to the House .. evil girls like **what**?  
  
"Spot, are you'se okay?" I rushed over to his side.  
  
"God, ask da guy how he's doin' first, real gentleman like of ya." A girl with shoulder length red hair snapped in my direction, "typical." she sighed, shaking her head.

  


"Well excuse me Princess Grace," I said as the other girl with long blond hair look at me with disgust. 

"I think dis guy is lookin' fer trouble, " She said standing up she was almost as tall as I was. And was a little intimidating, but I would never admit that. 

"So what if I am?" I said taking a step toward her. The other girl quickly scampered in between us.

"Hey hey hey....slow down you'se two....Chaos...can I talk to ya in private for a moment?" The other girl said to her while giving her a look. 

"Yeah, sure Hype." Hype, or whatever her name was, dragged away Chaos to the other side of the Lodging House. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Spot. "Heyyyyyy Jackie lackie boyyyyyyy. Can we go…can we…can –" Spot then passed out onto the stoop. I rolled my eyes … picked the medium height kid up and carried him inside.  
  
*Chaos's POV*

I didnt like the looks OR attitude of that guy. Trying to start shit with me...why I oughta....

"HELLOOOOOO EARTH TO CHAOS" Hype shook me violently. I snapped out of my thoughts and returned my attention to her.

"What's wrong with you'se? Dem guys jes went into that boarding house we coulda been invited to stay!" She said in an annoyed tone. 

"He was giving you'se an attitude! Whatdja expect me ta do? Kiss him?"   
"Shut the fuck up 'nd listen, maybe if we make nice wit' dem guys, we'se can have a place ta stay. 'Nd yanno, wont end up sleeping on stoops for da rest of our lives. Do do ya wanna knock on da door 'nd apologize or what?" She asked me.

"Me? Apologize? Ha, no way. I'd rather go back home." On second thought, no, home was bad. Very bad.  


"Oh come on - maybe they're decent fella's once we'se get to know dem" Hype said as she began to push me to the door.   
  
*Hypes Point Of Veiw*  
  
As I pushed Chaos toward the door so many thoughts ran through my mind. Chaos and I might be a tough bunch, but those two guys alone looked like they could beat us to pulp in the dirt. Damnit, this better work. I watched Chaos timidly raise her fist to the door and knock two times. The door flew open with a crash just before the third knock sounded, as if the boys had been standing by the door all that time.   
  
"What do you'se want?" Hissed the boy that Chaos had such a rude encounter with.  
  
"Well, if you'se gonna talk ta me like dat, I might want a few things, you lousy .." I grabbed Chaos mouth and smiled nervously.  
  
"Don't listen ta her, she doesn't know what she's saying."   
  
"Like hell I'se don't!" Chaos attempted to scream into my palm before biting me, "Listen, all we'se need is a place ta stay 'nd we'se was wonderin' if dat place could be 'ere."

"I duno about that goils, Kloppmann wouldn't be too cool with dat. But first, if ya's do stay, what's your names? So when you steal our stuff we can tell da Bulls on ya's." The sober one said.

I rolled my eyes, "Steal you'se guys stuff? You'se wish. But listen, I'm Hype and dis here is Chaos."

Jack sighed, biting his lip in thought, "For da record, we're Spot and Jack, and I jes duno if you can stay here. We'se duno ya."

"Aw, Jackie – Boy just let these fine ladies stay with us, dey ain't guna cause us no harm. Wit' names like dat dey could give us a ride for our money. Eh? Whaddya say, cutie?" Spot asked from the floor, turning to Chaos and beginning to rub what he thought was her leg.

"Listen ya dirty bastard, I gotta live until da time I'm 18, jes so I can git outta this place, yanno, go to Santa Fe? And if Kloppmann catches us wit' dese lovely ladies, I ain't goin' nowhere for da rest of my life. Neither are you'se if you'se keep rubbin` me leg like that." Jack snapped at Spot, then turning back to the us he shrugged, "I jes dunno." 

I sighed with anger, could this kid get anymore rude? I didn't think so. "Fine, thanks for helpin' out buddy, but we really don't need you'se anyways." I grabbed Chaos's hand and pulled her as quickly and far away from the stoop as I could, "Stupid fuckin' bastard." I muttered over my shoulder.

"Listen, I 'eard dat." Jack called from the stoop where he stood with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad you'se can 'ear, I was beginnin' to think your ego 'ad taken over your face." I shouted back, god how I hated this kid. 

"Fine." There came Jack's voice, then a long pause, "You'se can come stay 'ere, but no dirty tricks. If we'se wake up in the mornin' 'nd our stuff is gone .. you'se know the deal. We're going straight to da Bulls."

Had he just said what I thought he did? Jack just offered us to stay, with them. For good? God knows, but we had a place to stay for the night. I stood stunned in my spot for a good half a minute - I couldn't believe it.

****

*Jacks Point Of View*

I watched as Chaos and Hype paused in they're tracks, laughing slightly to myself as Chaos turned around with a wide smile on her face and ran towards me.

"God Jack, I couldn't thank ya's more. I'se really couldn't." Chaos chirped cheerfully, walking in through the door and jumping over Spot, "Ey! Didja 'ear dat Spot? We'se stayin', Jack said we'se could." She shouted gleefully at Spot as though he couldn't hear, but hey, the kid was practically passed out .. I can almost guarantee he couldn't hear her. Hype took her time getting to the door, her brown eyes fiery with rage.

Ha, I had gone and deceived her improper image of myself. God, it was a great feeling. I closed the door behind her and half carried Spot up the stairs. Showing the girls around the small and cramped room I grabbed a pack of cards.

"Any of you'se any good at playin'?" I inquired lightly, sitting down on the corner of a bunk bed and dealing out a few cards to each of them.

"You'se know me Jackie. I'm great at this, I'm the king of da cards." Spot bragged, letting his left-hand roam up Chaos's thigh. 

"Ey, get dat off'a me." She snapped, playfully slugging his shoulder. I timidly took a glance over at Hype, she was still mad. Her eyes were glued to the wall as she sat about three beds over from me. She wasn't all that bad looking with pretty brown eyes and flowing auburn hair, though it was a bit ratty being that she was just lying on a stoop outside and one of her eyes was a bit hard to see through the shiner she sported. 

"I'm not guna play, I'se guna go give meself a bath." Hype snapped lightly, taking a random guess as to which door was the bathroom and picking the closet instead.

"Dat's da closet. Ha, dat one's is da bathroom." I pointed at a door to her left as she grumpily stomped into it and slammed it shut, "Real proper goil." I muttered under my breath, turning back to the deck of cards. My gaze shifted from the royal flush in my hand to Chaos and Spot who were now sleeping on each other, Spot snoring loudly and Chaos's sort sweet breaths coming lightly. I slowly moved Spot to a straight position, with Chaos's head resting on his chest. The sound of water coming from the bathroom came to a halt and Hype walked out wearing a large oversized shirt of mine.

"I'm hopin' dis is yours, I'se kinda took a guess." She shrugged.

"Ha, you made a lucky guess dis time." I teased her, "Dat's me bed." I pointed over two beds from where she stood.

"Wow, dat's nice." She rolled her eyes in fake sarcasm, crawling into the bed furthest from mine.

"And dat's Boots'es bed, I suggest you'se don't sleep dere since he's guna be home any minute now." 

"So where da hell am I supposed ta sleep?" 

"I toldja, dere's my bed .. I'll sleep on da floor if ya want." I offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks .. I guess I'se might need da heat. You'se can sleep in 'ere with me." I was amazed; did she really just say that? I thought to myself crawling into bed with her. She turned her back to me and not another word was uttered the whole night, that is .. until the other boys came home.


	3. Marriage to Mush?

****

*Chaos's POV*

  
I rolled over, rubbing my eyes and moaning at the sound of catcalls and whistles, "Whadya want?" I asked angered.

  
"Yeah, what the fuck is all the racket about?" Spot asked while holding his head, obviously hungover from the past events that night. Spot may have been drunk, but he was one HOT drunk. I laughed at his confused state and turned back to the boys, "Who'se are ya's?" 

"I t'ink we shoulda been askin' you'se dat fiost." A fairly short boy with dark brown hair and a lit cigar hanging from his mouth nodded at me.

"Dey call me Chaos, what's it ta you'se?" 

"Whoa, whoa .. she's a fiesty one, eh Spottie?" The boy nudged Spot with his elbow, sitting down on the corner of the bed and pulling off his shoes, wiggling his toes back and forth, "I'm Racetrack. Lotta walkin' we'se did taday." He shook his head. I couldn't believe this, who were these guys?

"Chaos, dat's whatcha said your name was, right?" Spot asked me, rolling over and propping himself up with an elbow.

"You'se knew dat, I toldja…" I trailed off, of course he didn't, I told him when he was drunk. A sudden shriek from the doorway followed by a gasp caught my attention; I spun around to meet eyes with a brown haired, blue eyed girl about the size of Spot.

"Patch? Whaddin' da hell are you'se doin' 'ere?" Spot shot up out of bed, running over to her. Wow, this night was just getting better and better. Do you mean to tell me I was just in bed with a guy that has a girl? Ha, wow, I should have known this was too good to be true.

****

*Hype's Point Of View*

****

The minute I heard the voices and footsteps of the boys coming up the stairs I buried my face in Jack's chest, they couldn't find us. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed, I didn't need the torment, I already hated the kid enough, being mistaken for his sex partner would just be worse. They entered the room and to my relief didn't even seem to notice us, at that point Jack had clearly woken up and began stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort in my ear. Just as soon as he began, I pulled away and accidentally tumbled from the bed, just as a gasp sounded from the doorway. 

I watched from my position on the floor as a semi-drunk Spot stumbled from the bed he was sharing with Chaos and brushed past the others to block the girls attention from the surrounding scene.

"Get away from me Spot, ya can't goddamn stop me from beatin' dat whore up." She snapped, pulling away from Spot's grip. I stood up, blocking this bitches way to Chaos, "Ya ain't touchin' me friend." 

"Ha, fiost off, since when didju become me muddah? An' secondly, I wasn't plannin' on beatin' her ass, it was you'se I was aftah." I glared at the girl that Spot had called Patch, I could take her on. I might be a girl, but I knew one thing about fighting and that was that you wanted to throw the first punch, that way you had a better chance of getting in the second. I raised my hand and swung it forward, just as someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"Wouldja stop?" Jack hissed at me, holding my fist back from harming anyone, "Ya's don't live 'ere, I'm not lettin' you'se trash it eitha." 

I rolled my eyes, "you'se gotta be kiddin' me." I ripped my arm from his grasp and stalked away, up the nearest stairs to what took me to the roof. I hated this kid. Jack, who the hell did he think he was?

"You'se jes gotta get used to him. He's Jack Kelly, Cowboy we'se call 'im. 'Eryone knows who'se Jack Kelly is, he's jes not used to havin' goils like you'se 'round." A voice came from behind me, I spun around quickly to meet the eyes of one of the most beautiful Newsies I had ever seen.

"Me names Mush, Mush Meyers." He stuck out a tanned hand to me and I shook it, blushing slightly, "And dey calls you Hype, eh?"

"Dat's me," I smiled, "Mush, what a nice name." 

"I should be sayin' da same 'bout yers." At that moment in time, I knew that Mush was perfect. He was what my mother would have always dreamed of me marrying, not that I plans of marrying him. No, of course not. 


	4. Piece of Her Mind

****

*Jacks POV*

  
  
The nerve of that girl. First, she gives me attittude when I'm kind enough to let her stay here. Then she tries to start a fight in MY lodging house. Who the hell does she think she is. Meanwhile...while I was thinking these things...Spot was yelling at Patch.  
  
"Listen here...you may be my sista....but that dont give you'se no right to come bargin' into me best friends lodgin' house 'nd start tryin ta soak his guests. We'se all know you gatta thing for Jackie boy hea...-"  
  
Patch blushed furiously and glared at Spot.  
  
"But still they are his guests 'nd ya treat 'em wit respect. Shit, I think i gatta sit down..." Spot stumbled as two newsies caught him and brought him to a chair to sit down.  
  
"You'se lucky you'se drunk or else I'd soak ya for tryin to run me life Spot. So im jist guessin' dat's da booze tawkin. 'nd as for YOU sweet cheeks. Ya stay away from me bruddah."   
  
I watched as a look of relief came over Chaos's face, it was clear that she was glad to hear Spot and Patch were just brother and sister. Yet it wasn't long before Chaos jumped up at went after Patch.  
  
"I wasnt anywear neah your bruddah, I jist happen ta fall asleep on him ya dirty fuckin-"  
  
"Thats enough outa da both of ya's!" I yelled. These women sure got my blood boiling.  
  
"Patch...go back ta Brooklyn, yous done hea for tanight. Chaos - go find yer friend Hype and the rest of you'se wit da exception of Spot. HIT THE BUNKS NOW!"  
  
Everyone scrambled to their feet, Patches left, not without glaring at Chaos and Spot first. Chaos went to go find Hype and Spot was sitting near the table with his head in his hands. Its good to be leader, God let me tell you.

****

*Hypes Point of View*

****

Mush and I had found a nice place to lie down beneath the stars and just talk. He was a nice kid, we talked about selling pape's and how much a pape cost, "Tomorrow, I'll show ya how a real pro sells pape's." Mush chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow in order to look down at me, I gazed up at him with a longing desire in my eyes. He was beautiful.

"Ha, a pro, eh? I guess I'll be workin' wit Jack den, I 'ere he's da best." I joked with him.

"Naah, not Jack. Me, ya stupid liddle –" Mush leaned over and punched me in the arm playfully.

"Ey! Didntcha muddah teach ya not ta hit a goil?" I laughed, rolling over and propping myself up too. 

"Eh, ya's don't count." Mush shrugged, "Ya one a us now." I rolled my eyes, one of them – they made it sound like some position granted upon you from heaven, well hey, with all these guys around I might as well be in heaven. I laughed a little at my joke just as Chaos charged up the fire escape stairs. Out of breath she huffed at the two of us, "Patch's gone. Jack sent all da boys ta bed 'nd I was told ta come look fer ya two. I don't t'ink Jack knew you'se was up 'ere wit' anuddah boy." Chaos winked in my direction, but not before checking Mush out. I pulled myself up from the ground and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah? An' even if he did, he ain't got no say on who I 'ang 'round wit'. None at all." I shrugged my shoulders and began climbing down the fire escape, Jack had it coming and I was going to serve it to him right then and there.

  



End file.
